


【锤基】黑冰爆珠

by Seabass99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabass99/pseuds/Seabass99
Summary: 只是作为外链而已





	【锤基】黑冰爆珠

事情有些失控了，Loki冷静地想道。

窗帘还没来得及拉上，午日的阳光火辣辣的，直直地从窗外射进来。

Loki被Thor压在吧台上激烈地吻着，系好的浴袍在两人的动作下散开，烂布似地挂在Loki挺翘的臀上。Loki赤裸的背抵在冰冷的大理石台面上，可他却抽不出空来打个寒颤——太热了，男人抵在他腿间的东西又热又硬。

吧台上的东西被扫落在地，一片狼藉，所幸那几个酒瓶在碎裂之前，里面的液体就已经被两人喝光，也不算浪费。

一个小时之前——顶多不超过两个小时，Loki给匆忙赶到他家的男人开了门。  
男人来得太快了些，Loki甚至连浴袍都还没来得及换下，半长的黑发半湿不干地垂在肩上，领口湿了一小片，贴在Loki的肌肤上，让他觉得很不自在。

对于网上的爆料，其实Loki并没有放在心上，无中生有的事情，再怎么说也不会伤害到他。可Thor却很紧张，而且还是替他紧张，这让Loki难得地生出了些小小的歉意，于是他慷慨地拿出了自己珍藏的好酒，和男人小酌了几杯。

谁能想到男人这么不能喝？  
喝第一瓶时男人还豪迈地叫着再来一瓶，喝第二瓶时Loki就应该看出男人的眼神已经发直了，到了第三瓶，两人不知怎么地就搂在了一起吻作了一团。

真伤脑筋！

Loki迷迷糊糊地仰着头，张着嘴承受着男人舌头在他嘴里的大力搅弄，一边摸着Thor结实的胸肌一边想:满地的玻璃渣子，难不成要请人来打扫？

对于让陌生人进入自己的私人空间这件事，Loki总是接受不能。事实上就连好友Bucky，也只在帮Loki搬家时带着他身强力壮的男友Steve来过那么一次。

“你在想什么？”Thor像只大狗一样舔舐着Loki的薄唇问道，他并不是真的想要知道答案。

男人松开Loki的嘴唇，侧着头去亲吻他的脸颊。

Loki的颧骨有些高，这样的人一般看起来会有些刻薄，可Loki微突的颧骨和收紧的下颚线却让他看起来清瘦而又高贵，这种高贵疏离的气质在此刻却无异于一把火，燃烧着Thor所剩无几的理智。

“宝贝，你房间在哪儿？”Thor一边下流地摸着Loki光滑的大腿内侧一边问道，调情的动作熟练到让人怀疑他是否夜夜笙箫，已是个中老手。

刚刚还有些迷糊的Loki瞬间就不爽了，抚摸Thor胸肌的动作变成了推拒，他仰着头想要与男人拉开距离，可却被男人结实的臂膀死死地箍在怀里。

“不说话我就在这里干你了。”男人威胁道，粗糙的大手暗示性地掌住了Loki的臀肉，色情地揉捏着。

Loki仍是不做声，他觉得自己理应感到委屈的，这是他的家，刚才两人喝的也是他的酒，凭什么被干的就是自己？

直男怎么能被男人干呢？这不合理，直男应该干男人才对！

他努力地睁着一双迷蒙的眼睛瞪着Thor，Thor不耐烦地啧了一声，托着他的屁股，像抱孩子一样将他抱起来，随意进了一间房。

独立式的衣帽间，光是几十双款式一样的鞋子就占了半面墙，与其他人在衣帽间里竖一块镜子的选择不同，Loki家的衣帽间除了地板外，四方墙面连同天花板都装上了镜子作为饰面，以便他全方位无死角地欣赏自己。

 

“就这里吧。”Thor将Loki扔在房间中央的躺椅上，欺身压了上去。

浴袍早就不知道掉在了哪里，Loki赤裸着躺在躺椅上，两条修长的大腿被男人掰开呈M型压着，露出根漂亮的阴茎翘着，饱满的龟头流着水，顺着直挺挺的柱身滴下，流到紧实的小腹上，打湿了黑色的微卷的耻毛，然后顺着臀缝滑入股间。

Thor眼神直直地盯着Loki的阴茎，觉得可爱极了，于是凑过去张嘴包住，吞吐着给他口交。

Loki舒服地直哼哼，两手抓着男人金色的长发，脚勾着他的脖子，挺动着下身在他嘴里冲撞。

男人手上不安分，摸着Loki的乳头按压，或轻或重地掐捏，两颗小肉粒很快便红肿起来，颤颤巍巍地挺立在Loki的胸口。男人的手像是带着电似的，每掐一下Loki下身便更硬一分，加之阴茎被湿热的口腔包裹着，Loki没过多久便颤抖着在Thor嘴里射了出来。

Thor简直像个色情服务者，含着一口精液便凑过去与Loki接吻，Loki躲不过，只能张着嘴受了，白稠的浊液混着唾液沿着两人的唇齿流下，打湿了他们纠缠在一起的头发。

 

Loki不舒服地扭了扭，却被Thor翻了个身再次压住了，他整个人趴在躺椅上，皮质的椅面紧紧地贴着他赤裸的皮肤和刚才被男人掐得红肿的乳头，动作间椅面还会“吱吱”地发出声响，这让他觉得焦虑极了。

“别吵！”Loki用力地一拍椅子，厉声喝道。

躺椅摇晃两下，响得更厉害了。

“他让你别吵！听到没有！”Thor也跟着拍了一下躺椅，大声地呵斥。

Loki听了，感觉到诉求被重视的快乐，于是又舒坦地趴好，任由Thor俯在他身上舔他赤裸的背脊。

湿热的舌头划过两块突起的蝴蝶骨，在白皙的肌肤上吮出一个个红痕，顺着因为刺激而微微弓起的背往下，轻轻地舔弄微凹腰窝。

“嗯...”被舔到腰窝处，Loki舒服地哼哼了一声。

Thor掐着他窄细精瘦的腰线，一路往下，亲吻他挺翘的臀尖，一边亲着，两只手还一边乱摸，又是前胸掐一下，又是下身摸一把的，到处点火，不得章法，Loki被他摸得烦了，伸脚就要蹬他。  
“踹我干什么！”Thor一把抓住Loki纤细的脚踝，亲了亲，心里也觉得委屈，下身硬得快炸了，然而左摸摸右摸摸，就是找不到地方进去。

他脱了衣裤，泄气地倒在Loki身上，结实的臂膀将人箍着，一手掰着Loki的脑袋吻他，另一手抓着躺椅的把手， 挺着腰将粗硬的阴茎楔进紧实的臀缝中磨蹭。

啧啧的水声在房间里响起，Loki被他磨得股间湿淋淋的一片，下身一耸一耸地顶在椅面上，两人的性器在抽插中抵在一处，彼此摩擦着射了出来。

Thor沉甸甸的一颗大脑袋窝在Loki颈窝处，像只大金毛一样兴奋地拱他，嗅他身上的气味儿。Loki被他连着弄射了两次，又掐又咬的，身上青一块紫一块，已经全然没了力气。

“我有点困了。”Loki打了个哈欠，说道。

“我也有点困了。”Thor说。

“走，去我房间睡一会儿。”

“我抱你去吧。”

“行。”

Loki懒洋洋地张开手，任Thor扣着他腿弯将他抱起来。

“左边那间，门上挂着个风铃的看见没？”

“你家装修挺漂亮的。”

“谢谢。”

两个醉鬼干完一炮，有一搭没一搭地聊着。走到Loki房间后，两人齐齐倒在床上，拉过被子倒头就睡，睡之前仍不忘向对方礼貌问安。

“晚安。”Thor说。

“你也晚安。”Loki回道。

房间内，墙上的时钟刚刚指向下午两点。

大楼外，烈日高悬，艳阳四射。

网络上，热闹得简直不能再热闹。

Hela联系Luke团队正式放出Loki和Thor要一同出演自己新电影的消息后，网上再次闹成一团。有怀疑Hela潜规则Loki的，有质疑Loki演技扛不住的，有欢欣鼓舞庆祝两人终于要同框合作的，但更多的却是跑到Thor和Loki两家粉丝撕逼帖子下看戏的。

官方消息一出，之前有关Thor和Loki私下约会的传言也有了合理解释，而且既然是合作，那么谁蹭谁热度这种事情就说不上了。只不过两家粉丝之前闹得那么凶，此时再看合作这种事情，就比较尴尬了。

要是处理不好，这个作品给路人的第一观感就差了，严重一点甚至会影响到票房和口碑。

这是Loki的第一部向大银幕转型的作品，Loki的粉丝们第一是不想Loki去了剧组之后被Tho不待见，第二也是不想路人觉得这是一部主演不合粉丝撕逼的烂作，于是大粉便主动联系了Thor那边粉丝后援会的管理人员，开诚布公地这么一说，双方都是同一个想法：停止撕逼，和谐友爱——至少得维持到两家合作结束，电影票房大卖。

指导思想这么一出来，再这么一传达，事情就好办了。

于是待吃瓜路人赶到两家的战场上时，双方已经鸣金收兵，准备和亲和谐友爱了。

只有cp粉知道，也许，这就是，上天的旨意！


End file.
